An Unexpected Visitor  CharmedThe Notebook
by beforeifall-15
Summary: One-shot. Piper & Leo have rekindled what they had 14 years ago. Who arrives on their front porch that destroys everything? Plot - The Notebook. Characters - Charmed. Piper POV OOC


**AN:This story is a recreation of the chapter 'An Unexpected Visitor' from 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks. FanFiction does not have a category for 'The Notebook' so I decided to change the characters to Piper & Leo**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT OR DIALOG, THAT ALL BELONGS TO NICHOLAS SPARKS**_.

**An Unexpected Visitor from "The Notebook" Piper POV**

I woke up to the enticing smell of bacon, biscuits and coffee. _Isn't he amazing?_  
As Leo placed the tray beside me I slowly opened my eyes to stare into his. Leo's soft brown eyes captured me and I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to recreate such beauty on canvas.

After our lovely breakfast we showered and I slipped back into my dress from the night before. Leo and I fed Kit together; she is such a sweet dog. Poor girl had been hit by a car and had to have one of her legs amputated. Noah being the kind and caring man he is took her on when nobody else would. I have always loved that about him.

Before we knew it, it was noon and both of our stomachs were rumbling. We made our way to the kitchen, laughing and giggling about the things that we had done together that summer. Lunch was delightful and we shared the chore of washing the dishes.

There was a knock at the door; I gave Leo a quick peck on the lips as he wandered to the front porch. Leo had answered the door but I could not hear him greeting anyone.

"Who is it?" I shouted. I turned around with a grin on my face ready to greet the the visitor myself when Leo answered. I froze in shock. Before I knew it, the glass cup had slipped out of my hands and splintered into a million tiny pieces on the kitchen floor.

Still in shock, I sat beside the coffee table facing my mother.

"I knew you would be here", my mother explained. Rudely cutting in and unsure of what to think I blurted out, "How could you be so sure?"

"You're my daughter. One day when you have kids of you own, you'll know the answer. I saw the article too; I saw your reaction . . . "She kept going even though I wasn't really listening. She said something about 'having to come' and I focused back onto the conversation.

"What do you mean when you said you had to come? Don't you trust me?" Mum put her eyes back onto me.

"This has nothing to do with trust. This has to do with Dan. He called the house last night to talk to me about Leo, and he's on his way right now. He seemed very upset, I thought you'd want to know."

I took in a short breath; the cold hair felt like it was cutting my throat.

"He's on his way?" I all but yelled, shaking vigorously.

"As we speak. He arranged to have the trial postponed until next week. If he's not in New Bern yet, he's close." My thoughts were a mess, I didn't know what I was saying or thinking. I just needed to get as much information as possible. It went on like this, me asking questions and mum answering them to the best of her ability.

After Mum had told me that Dan was on his way and that he would figure out where I was in no time. She hesitated than asked me if I loved Dan. I told her I did, and I wasn't lying, I love Dan. Just in a different way that I love Leo. Before she left she handed me a bundle of letters. Leo's letters, the one she had kept from me all those years. I was very grateful for them and gave her a quick hug, it wasn't until then that I realized that I was sobbing.

"What are you going to do?" My mother asked, pulling out of our embrace.  
"I don't know" I answered, hoping that this was all a nightmare.

"Thanks for coming, I love you."

"I love you too." As she walked out the front door, I thought I heard her whisper 'follow your heart'. I don't know whether she had really said it or if it was just my imagination hoping that she would say it. I watched her leave; knowing that I had the biggest decision of my life ahead of me.

**AN: I made this a very short one-shot. At first I had more content but I had to make the story smaller so I cut out some scenes from the chapter. Sorry to disappoint anybody.**

** I am thinking about doing this sort of thing for every chapter of The Notebook. Things that I will change will be the names; They will either be Piper & Leo or Phoebe & Cole. I will also give more depth into what the characters are thinking and feeling. I would basically just be making it into a 1st person novel. If you are reading this please review and tell me if this is a good idea or not. Giving your preference on the characters would be appreciated too. Thanks,**

**- Quirkier-Than-Alice-15**


End file.
